रानी लक्ष्मीबाई (Rani Lakshmibai)
https://hi.wikipedia.org/wiki/रानी_लक्ष्मीबाई रानी लक्ष्मीबाई - विकिपीडिया :लड़ाई की रिपोर्ट में ब्रितानी जनरल ह्यूरोज़ ने टिप्पणी की कि रानी लक्ष्मीबाई अपनी सुन्दरता, चालाकी और दृढ़ता के ... :जन्म‎: ‎19 नवम्बर 1835; वाराणसी, भारत माता‎: ‎भागीरथी सापरे :पिता‎: ‎मोरोपंत तांबे Google Translate: https://hi.wikipedia.org/wiki/रानी_लक्ष्मीबाई Rani Lakshmibai - Wikipedia :In a report of the war, General General Heroes remarked that Queen Laxmibai was one of the most beautiful and clever ... :Birth : November 19, 1835; Varanasi, India Mother : Bhagirathi Snake :Father : Moropant copper http://medbox.iiab.me:3000/...hi_all.../रानी_लक्ष्मीबाई.html Rani Lakshmi Bai :"लड़ाई की रिपोर्ट में ब्रिटिश जनरल ह्यूरोज़ ने टिप्पणी की कि रानी लक्ष्मीबाई अपनी सुन्दरता, चालाकी और दृढ़ता के ..." :"In the report of the war, British General Heroes commented that Rani Lakshmibai was her beauty, mania and perseverance..." Anglicized sources https://www.historyofroyalwomen.com/rani-of-jhansi/rani-jhansi-best-bravest/ :"Rani Laxmi Bai, popularly known as Rani of Jhansi, was a heroine of Revolt of 1857. She was and still is revered by people of Jhansi and remembered with pride whenever the Indian freedom struggle is mentioned. She was born on 19 November 1835 at Kashi (Varanasi) to Moropant Tambe and was named Manikarnika. Her father worked in the court of the exiled Peshwa of Poona (Pune). Unlike girls of her age, she was interested in learning various aspects of warfare. She was an expert horse rider, sword fighter, and learned shooting and fencing. :As was the custom of that time, she was married at the age of 14 years to the King of Jhansi ‘Gangadhar Rao Newalkar’, a widower and some 25 years her senior. She was named Laxmi Bai after the marriage. As was the prevalent custom, Rani Laxmi Bai observed ‘pardah’ (the custom to not appear in public without a veil), but she did not stop practising the various sports she loved, which was different from what was the usual practice of women of Royal household. She formed and trained her own army out of her female friends at court. After few years of marriage, Rani Laxmi Bai gave birth to a son in 1851 who died shortly after. The King never recovered from his son’s death, and he died on 21 November 1853. Rani Laxmi Bai was still only 18 years old." :"When the Revolt broke out it soon spread to many parts of North India and reached Jhansi, where the inmates in the jail took over the jail after killing the British officer and soldiers and went on killing their wives and children too. Rani Laxmi Bai gave shelter to many such families in her palace and saved them from falling into the hands of the revolters. As British were forced to focus their attention elsewhere and Rani Laxmi Bai was left to rule Jhansi alone. During this time her qualities were demonstrated as she was able to swiftly and efficiently lead her troops against skirmishes breaking out in and around Jhansi. After the British regained their foothold in the revolt and marched towards Jhansi the Queen was prepared to plunge into a ‘Do or Die’ battle for freedom. :The fight went on for four days. The British were only 1,540 in the field against an army of 20,000 rebel soldiers under the leadership of Tatya Tope, a friend and mentor of the Queen and one of the generals in the rebel army." :"She handed her son to a trusted general, and she breathed her last breath on 18 June 1857. The Queen did not want the British to find her body, so she was cremated in haste, in the hut of the ascetic. The British could not find the Rani’s body. Like General. Hugh Rose, the commanding officer of the British army who was sent to crush the rebellion commented about Rani, ::"Remarkable for her beauty, cleverness and perseverance had been the most dangerous of all the rebel leaders. The best and bravest of all." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rani_of_Jhansi Rani Lakshmibai - Wikipedia :"Lakshmibai, the Rani of Jhansi (19 November 1828 – 18 June 1858), was the queen of the princely state of Jhansi in North India currently present in Jhansi district in Uttar Pradesh, India." :"Manikarnika was married to the Maharaja of Jhansi, Raja Gangadhar Newalkar, in May 1842 and was afterwards called Lakshmibai (or Laxmibai) in honour of the Hindu goddess Lakshmi and according to the traditions. She gave birth to a boy, later named Damodar Rao, in 1851, who died after four months." தமிழ் (Tamil) sources https://ta.wikipedia.org/wiki/இராணி_இலட்சுமிபாய் :"இராணி இலட்சுமிபாய் அல்லது சான்சி இராணி (Rani Lakshmibai, மராத்தி-झाशीची राणी, நவம்பர் 19, 1835–சூன் 17, 1858) வடமத்திய இந்தியாவின் சான்சி நாட்டின் இராணி. 1857 இந்தியக் கிளர்ச்சியில் பெரும்பங்காற்றி இந்தியாவில் பிரித்தானியரின் ஆட்சிக்கு எதிராகக் கிளர்ந்து எழுந்தோர்களின் முன்னோடியாகக் கணிக்கப்படுகின்றவர்." :(Queen ilatcumipay or Shanxi Rani ( Rani Lakshmibai , Marathi - jhasici rani , November 19 , 1835 - June 17 , 1858 ), Central India's Shanxi 's Queen. The 1857 Indian insurgency is the forerunner of those who rose up against British rule in India.) :"ஜான்சி ராணி படை :வெள்ளையர் எதிர்ப்புக்காக நேதாஜி சுபாஷ் சந்திர போஸ் பெண்கள் படை உருவாக்கியபோது அதற்கு ஜான்சி ராணி படை என்று பெயரிட்டார்." :(Jhansi Rani Force :When Nataji Subhash Chandra Bose created the Women's Army for the white protest, he named it Jhansi Queen.) Legacy Film |Wikipedia:/en/Manikarnika: The Queen of Jhansi> :"Story of Rani Lakshmibai, one of the leading figures of the Indian Rebellion of 1857 and her resistance to the British Rule." :"Manikarnika: The Queen of Jhansi is a 2019 Indian epic biographical period drama film based on the life of Rani Lakshmi Bai of Jhansi." Name (coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lakshmi Astrology (coming soon) Numerology (coming soon) Gregorian Calendar 19 November 1828 10 + 11 + 19 = 40 [= [[Lp4|4] Life Path 4: http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp4 :"The Life Path 4 suggests that you entered this plane with a natural genius for planning, fixing, building, and somehow, with practical application and cerebral excellence, making things work. You are one of the most trustworthy, practical, and down-to-earth of individuals; the cornerstone members of society. Indeed, as a Life Path 4, you are a builder of society. The cream of the crop in this Life Path can be a master builder in society. if you are among these highly talented people, you have an idealistic nature which is grounded in practical terms, allowing you to conceive grandiose, far-reaching schemes and carry them through to the end. If you desire and are willing to work for it, you can achieve enormous success, prestige, and fame." References ---- np+rnnp = 2198 20 [= [[Lp2|2] (last 1 was Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, last 2 was 2117Resistance and Flow, this precedes Lp3 2199Lua) :2198 = 1099 * 2 = 157 * 7 * 2 (3-almost prime) :2198 = 2000 + 198 = 125*8*2 + 99*2 = 2^4 * 5^3 + 11 * 9 * 2 Category:Revolutionaries Category:इंडिया (Bhārat - India) Category:हिन्दी (Hindi) Category:History Category:Sun in Scorpio Category:Life Path 4 Category:Scorpio-4 Category:Ruling Class Category:1850's